


I only have eyes for you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Clones, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal is dead. Will meets his clone, and everything should change. But does it?





	

”He’s a perfect replica of doctor Lecter,” said Jack Crawford about the clone created by a team of experimental scientists. The general public did not know this of course.  
“Is that wise?” asked Alana Bloom. “Hannibal is dead, and we are finally rid of him.”  
“We can have use for him in solving cases. So the higher-ups said anyway.”  
“So you cloned the Ripper,” sighed Alana. “You had better keep him locked up.”  
“I will,” said Jack. “No one will know he’s with us.”  
“Isn’t Will enough? He was your best profiler.”  
“He was. Was being the word for it. Since Hannibal died he hasn’t been himself.”  
“So this is your cure for his loss? Making a clone? He’s not the same, he’s not real.”  
“He’s real enough. He has all of Hannibal’s memories and scars.”  
“Won’t he resent Will for trying to kill him?”  
“Maybe. But he has forgiven him before. Besides he’s locked up.”  
“He’s Hannibal,” said Alana. “And I had to flee to France to escape him. I shall go back there now with my family.”  
“You resigned to give Chilton your job.”  
“Yes. It’s good therapy for Frederick,” she said with a slight wink.

 

*

Will had stayed in his old house, trying to forget his past and failing.  
Molly had left him, and he only had his dogs, though he was used to feeling alone it was heavy on him. He drank when he tried to forget the past, slowly poisoning his mind to keep it quiet, yet the old demons still howled in the corridors of his mind palace. It was a sad state of affairs, Will being back to where he was before he knew Hannibal, but with more emotional scars.  
Jack hoped it would change, but knew it was a risky thing they had done, trying to chain the devil to their cause, as safe as trapping lighting in a bottle.

*  
“Remarkable,” said Will when he saw the clone of his dead friend and enemy.  
He looked exactly the same.  
“Hello Will,” Hannibal said in the same accent as before.  
“Is that you?” asked Will.  
“It’s me, Will. The form is the same, why should the soul not be? ”he asked.  
“Do you even have a soul?”  
“Some would say not, but the essence is there. Am I not the same man?”  
“Do you recall your last words to me?”  
“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.”  
Will smiled and said: “It’s still beautiful.”  
Jack shook his head.  
“Are they treating you well?” Will asked.  
“I’m in jail, but yes. “  
“Will you help us?”  
“I will be seeing you,” Hannibal said with a barely perceptible smile.  
“Yes. This is crazy, you can’t be alive.”  
“And yet, I am,” Hannibal replied calmly, with his shark-eyes on Will.  
“Yes.”  
“I crossed the lines between the living and the dead to be with you,” said Hannibal and Will stroked the glass that separated them tenderly.

*  
“Who is your killer? asked Hannibal in his cell, they’ve allowed him a library and a sketch pad. There were drawings of Will all over the walls, both naked and clothed.  
“He kills families,“ said Will, trying not to look at his many images. “Not like Dolarhyde. He kills imperfect families, ones with abusive parents.”  
“Does he let the children live?”  
“No,” said Will sadly.  
“He’s saving them from the cruel world. “  
“Did you ever treat him?”  
“Are you sure your killer is a man?”  
“No.”  
“The photos look like they’ve had a woman’s touch. There’s a tenderness even as she kills.”  
“Men can kill tenderly too, can they not Hannibal?” asked Will, feeling his scar burn under his clothes.  
“Yes. Each man kills the thing he loves after all.”  
“Don’t quote Oscar Wilde at me, doctor. “  
“Apologies, dear Will. I think it is a woman because of the quality of tenderness she shows her victims, it seems maternal almost.”  
“Putting the children in their beds, covering them with blankets.”  
“Yes. Cutting them quickly.”  
“Did you treat this tender female?”  
“I might have. Allow me time.”  
“Think quickly.”  
“Goodnight, my dear,” said Hannibal and Will noticed he was sketching an image of Will himself as pale Zephyrus.

*  
“She was lovely,” said Hannibal.  
“Oh. Who was she?” asked Will.  
“Her name was Clara. She was a soprano at the opera. She was my lover.”  
“Her family was abusive?”  
“Yes. Her father abused her and her sister.”  
“What was her family name?”  
“Bellini. “  
“And?”  
“She is dead. I killed her.”  
“Why?”  
“She sang a note flat.”  
“Where is she?”  
“Buried.”  
“Then is someone carrying on for her?” asked Will.  
“Quite.”  
“What was the sister’s name?”  
“Her name was Davina.”  
“Where is she now?”  
“That’s your task.”  
“You are not you.”  
“I am myself. Did I not cross over from Hades to find you?”  
“How romantic. I did not eat any pomegranates.”  
“Not now, but you killed with me and enjoyed it. Now you need to find Davina Bellini before she kills again.”  
“She must still be in Baltimore. She might have a new name.”  
“Cunning boy. I shall dream of you.”  
“Don’t you always? Thank you, Hannibal.”

*  
Will looked at pictures of Davina Bellini, a beautiful dark-haired woman in her early thirties.  
She had worked at an art gallery and then left five years ago.  
Will and Zeller talked to her friends, but no one knew where she had gone; only that many demons haunted her.

*  
“She’s someone we know,” said Will.  
“Yes. But not well.”  
“Someone close to someone we know,” Will mused.  
“Getting warm.” said Hannibal.  
“Wendy,” said Will. “Freddie Lounds’s ex.”  
“You knew?”  
“I guessed. Now to find her.”  
“Good luck, “said Hannibal. “I believe in you, Will.”

*  
“Agent Graham,” said Wendy or Davina who was standing outside Freddie Lounds’ house.  
She had a gun in her well-manicured hand, and her eyes were steely.  
Will followed her into Freddie’s house.

*  
“Did you kill Freddie?” asked Will, looking at Freddie’s living room. There was unopened mail dating a few days back. Wendy must have been here a little while.  
“Not yet. She must suffer.”  
Will noticed Freddie, her glorious hair cut off, sitting sobbing tied to a chair.  
“Her vanity is gone,” said Wendy. “Her fingers are next. You have no vanity. I shall take your life.”  
“I suppose so.”  
“Your lover almost took it.”  
“’He is dead,” said Will.  
“You killed him. I owe you for that.”  
“He killed your sister.”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t you owe me anything for that?”  
“Your life,” said Wendy, but did not move.  
Freddie strained against her bonds and Wendy squeezed off a shot into her leg.  
Freddie cried out, and bled.  
“I love torturing her,” said Wendy. “She is a silly goose isn’t she?”  
Will nodded, not wanting to set her off again.  
She turned and Will attacked her, trying to wrestle the gun out of her hand.  
Wendy was strong, but Will succeed, a shot went off, and hit Freddie in her other leg.  
Will quickly tied Wendy up, and called for an ambulance and Zeller.  
“Are you okay?” he asked the shorn and bleeding reporter.  
“No,” said Freddie. “But this story will be. I need to take a selfie of myself with you.”  
Will let her.

 

*  
“I owe you,” said Will and regarded the clone.  
“I missed you.”  
“They got you right, suppose they couldn’t carve the obsession out of you.”  
“The love.”  
“Do you love me?”Will asked though he knew the answer.  
“Yes.”  
Will nodded.  
“What do we do?” he asked.  
“We get out.”  
“Yes. I suppose I ate pomegranates.”  
“You did. They tasted good.”  
“They were beautiful,” Will said.

*  
Will continued to solve cases, but his heart wasn’t in it. Jack Crawford spoke of retirement, sadness in his eyes, a heavy heart despite all things.  
Jack had a clone of his dead wife now, and he kept her close. They made her to please him, and made up a story that the real Bella has been in witness protection to explain her new life.  
Will sighed. “Do you love her?”  
“I try to,” said Jack. ”She’s not quite the same.”  
“What’s missing?”  
“Her soul,” said Jack. “It’s as if she’s not there. Her voice is the same, but there’s no life in it.”  
“Hannibal..” said Will. “He’s what he was.”  
“They made him more carefully, or he made himself.”  
Will nodded as if his life wasn’t crazy all over again.

*  
He went to see jack and his cloned wife, and she was lovely but blank like a puppet.  
Jack nonetheless looked at her with love.  
Better than no Bella, though he longed for the real one.  
The evening seemed to never end as Will tried to make conversation, but only felt he desperately missed Hannibal or his dogs.

*  
“Could you clone Beverly?” Will asked.  
Jack sighed. “Not enough DNA saved. Besides I already got my favor with Bella.”  
“Abigail?”  
“They wouldn’t bring her back. She’s too dangerous and she didn’t know enough to be helpful.”  
“So Bella is the last one they’ll bring back?”  
“My poor confused, soulless wife. Yes. This is the end of the line. “  
“Will you retire soon, like you said?”  
“Yes. Someone else will have to deal with your monster.”  
“I didn’t make him. “  
“No. They will put him down when he’s of no more use. Like a rabid dog.”  
Will winced.  
“How long can he live?”  
“As long as other humans.”  
“Hannibal is no ordinary man.”  
“No, he’s a monster.”  
“They have no word for what he is,” said Will.

*  
Jack retired with his Bella, and Krendler took over. Will didn’t like him, and Jack’s prize pupil Clarice hated him.  
Will dreamt of the wendigo, free and dangerous in the woods.

*  
Will went to see Hannibal for a case. He saw the life behind those fathomless eyes, the spirit animating the body.  
“Soon,” he said.  
“Yes,” said Will. “They won’t give you long.”  
“No,” agreed Hannibal. “Do you regret your decision?”  
“Every waking hour, and in my dreams. We should be together.”  
“Alive.”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you see mrs Crawford?” Hannibal asked.  
“Yes. She’s half-made. You are whole,” Will said.  
“They made me complete to use me.”  
“They have. Now it’s your turn.”  
“It is isn’t it? Be seeing you.”  
Will touched the glass again, his hands burning with feverish sweetness.

*  
The escape was not reported on the news, but Jack told Will. Then Will received a letter.  
“I had to leave, before they destroy me.  
You will know where to find me.  
I shall see you soon, my love.  
H.”  
Will sighed and burned the letter before going to make arrangements. He had dogs to smuggle out of the country.


End file.
